


My Little Girl

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah fights his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 33. (Posted to LJ on February 2.) HAPPY BIRTHDAY dref22! Request: Noah/Claire. Unbeta'd. (Thanks vanillafluffy for a grammar/punctuation catch.) Comments and concrit welcome, but please read the warning first.

How hard do you struggle before you admit defeat?

You know exactly what you want for your family and it’s NOT the dark, shadowy world of the Petrellis. They have so much money and power, yet barely any real joy to speak of. You tell yourself it’ll be better in Odessa.

And yet you’ve had to do terrible things to sweet, trusting Sandra. For her own safety, of course. Now there’s Claire. You watch her, so exquisitely beautiful and not nearly innocent enough, on the brink of womanhood.

You fight the thoughts, the feelings, the need.

Knowing you’ve already lost.


End file.
